


Everything He Ever Wanted

by Black_Cat_Autumn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20, Angst, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel is saved from the Empty, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Needs Castiel, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dean uses the ‘L’ word!, Fix It, Fluff, Heaven, Help, How is everyone doing?, Jack is a good son, Love Confessions, M/M, Ouch!!!!, Requited Love, Sam is a moose, Season Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Cat_Autumn/pseuds/Black_Cat_Autumn
Summary: Everything was supposed to be perfect. Heaven was supposed to be everything Dean ever wanted.But it wasn’t. He was missing something. Someone.Or basically, Dean realizes a little too late that he’s in love with Castiel. Jack, noticing that Dean is miserable without his angel, decides to break into The Empty and make things right.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 26
Kudos: 238





	Everything He Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Ouch!

Dean sat on a step of his front porch, rim of a beer bottle to his lips. The alcohol was the only thing that grounded him at this point.

He sighed, eyes scanning the forest around him. It was beautiful, quiet, scenic...

But it wasn’t home. 

At first, Dean was happy. He finally got to lay down his gun, retire from hunting. He had a house of his own, a new world to explore. There seemed to be an infinite amount of beers in the fridge and he could always take baby for a ride. Most importantly, he was surrounded by a lifetime of family and friends. 

Heaven was supposed to be everything Dean ever wanted.

But it wasn’t. It was missing something. 

Someone. 

It wasn’t Sam. Sure, Dean missed him, but his moose of a brother would turn up soon enough. He would eventually see him again. 

Dean had a particular someone in mind. An angel with ocean eyes and a smile brighter than the sun. 

Dean thought he would get over Castiel. That somehow, he would move on from his best friend and push forward. 

But the longer he was in Heaven, the worse everything got. 

It wasn’t long before Dean started having nightmares. 

He and Castiel would be sitting in the Impala together, talking. Sometimes they would be arguing over a case that they were working on. Other times it would be random banter. 

But for the first time since he died, Dean was content. 

Then the dream would shift to the day Castiel died. When The Empty took him.

Dean would wake up right when Castiel was taken, heart racing and hands shaking. 

He was alone. 

Every night Dean dreamt of his angel. 

And eventually, Heaven became Hell—

A familiar voice roused him from his thoughts. 

“Dean?”

He flinched, eyes shifting to meet the source of the sound. 

Jack was standing a few feet away from the porch, a tiny smile on his face. 

Dean offered him a sad smile. “Hey, kid? How’s playing God going?”

He walked over, sitting down next to the hunter. “It’s okay... I’m not here to talk about that though.”

Dean frowned, taking another swig of from his beer. “Then what made you drop by?”

“Something’s wrong with you.”

Dean rose an eyebrow. “Look, I’m fine. I’m just getting used to—

Jack shook his head, head tilting slightly. Dean’s heart ached when he saw the puzzled expression on his face. 

He looked so much like Cas....

“I created Heaven to be perfect, Dean, so everyone I loved got what they wanted. But I don’t understand—why aren’t you happy?”

Dean looked down at his boots, biting down on his lower lip. “I—I don’t know.”

He could still feel Jack’s eyes on him. “Is... are you sad because Cas isn’t here?”

Dean felt as if he just gotten sucker punched. He flinched when hearing the angel’s name, heart aching. 

And, as if on cue, his eyes start stinging. 

Great.

Jack continued. “That’s it, isn’t it? You miss him.”

Dean held back a sob. 

Jack’s eyes widened in realization. “Dean... Are you in love with Castiel?”

Realization the hunter like a truck (or a rusty nail to the back).

Everything made sense. Why Dean’s stomach churned whenever the angel got too close, why his body heated up whenever Castiel complimented him.

That was it. 

Dean finally had a word to describe everything he felt for his best friend. 

Love.

He nodded, wiping at his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak just to shut it again. 

Dean loved Cas. 

But now it was too late. 

Dean would never see him again. He was stuck in Heaven, forced to live in a world without his angel.

Jack looked down at his hands, eyes glinting with determination. 

Suddenly he stands. “I have to go.”

Dean sniffs. “Wh—

Jack’s gone before the hunter can finish his sentence, leaving him to wallow in his realization. 

———

A lifetime passes from when Dean had last seen Jack.

Sam finally shows up too. He moved into a cabin down the road, often went on morning runs with his dog, and hung out with Dean every afternoon. Although it wasn’t quite home, the hunter was becoming content with the fact that he was trapped here.

Dean did all he could to move on. He out with family and friends, drove baby daily, drank a lot. 

But he wasn’t happy. Not anymore. 

Every night, he dreamed of hooded eyes and a gravelly voice.

———

Dean was in his kitchen baking when he heard someone knock on his front door. He frowned, brushing his flour-caked hands on his flannel before shuffling over to the living room. 

The door bursts open before he reaches it.

Sam stared at him with wide eyes and a gigantic grin. “Dean!!!”

He rose an eyebrow. “Umm.... yeah?”

The moose doubled over, panting. Did he really run all the way here?

“You...have to... come on!”

“What?”

Sam rolled his eyes, taking a deep breath. “Dean—it’s Jack—he’s come back with.....”

“What???”

Sam groaned, grabbing his brother’s hand and dragging him out of the cabin. “Just follow me, okay?”

Dean scoffed. “But the pie—

“LEAVE IT!!!”

The hunter sighed, hesitantly let his brother drag him down the street. 

Dean’s eyes widen when he sees a mass of people by Bobby’s Cabin. Practically everyone he had ever known had swarmed together, forming a circle around something. 

Sam let go of Dean’s hand, rushing forward and disappearing into the crowd. 

What the hell was going on???

He trudged his way over to the edge of the crowd. People parted for the hunter the second they saw him, all smirking. He sees a pair of golden eyes and messy blonde hair in the crowd before his lock with blue. 

His heart stopped.

In the center of the crowd was an angel wearing a trench coat. 

“C-Cas?”

The angel smiled, his eyes twinkling. “Dean.”

He took a step back. 

No. This had to be a dream...

This was too good to be true. 

“How...?”

The angel tilted his head to the side, frowning. 

God—Dean missed him. He missed him so fucking much.

So he didn’t hesitate to rush forward. Next thing he knows, his head in nestled in the crook of Cas’ shoulder. He melted into the angel, eyes welling up. 

Castiel, after a fleeting moment, hugs him back. He clings onto the hunter, hands clenching at flannel. 

This was real. 

Cas was back.

Dean rambled into Cas’ trench coat. “I-I don’t understand. How—How are you here???”

Castiel reached down, hand entwining with the hunter’s. “Jack said that you needed me. It took a long while, but he was able to convince The Empty to let me go.”

Dean’s voice broke, cracking with emotion. “Cas... when you left—You said that you loved me—And I couldn’t tell you....” His words died in the back of his throat.

Jack frowned, eyebrows furrowing. “I think Dean’s trying to tell you that he loves you back.”

Castiel’s eyes widened. “Wait—

Jack shrugged. “He is! Right, Dean?”

Dean’s cheeks flushed. “Well—I—uh.”

He cleared his throat, suddenly very aware that everyone he ever knew was watching him. “Yeah. Jack’s right, Cas.”

He ignored the shocked expressions that his family wore, running a hand down his face. “Hell, I’ve loved you for a damn long time now. I just didn’t realize until it was too late. But I love you. I always have.”

His heart skips a beat when Castiel offers him a gummy grin in response. 

Suddenly lips are locking with his own. It was soft—barely there—but it was enough. Dean smiled into the kiss, hands moving up to Castiel’s waist. 

And finally, Dean got everything he ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought! :)


End file.
